Exchanging Identities
by Densetsuno Youko
Summary: YYHxover! A Youkai princess has switched places with a human peasant. Though they have switched places, none knows of this, not even themselves...as they are only children. Only time will reveal their true identity, but will it be to late?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha  
  
***  
  
Prologue   
  
  
  
Waters splashed into the air as a young maid enjoyed her afternoon under the sun. She  
  
kicked her feet into the cool waters and sighed. It was such a warm summer day, who could resist  
  
the temptation of cool, clean water? She unclothed the little girl she was carrying and placed her  
  
in some shallow water and then for herself, she dived into the deeper end for a dip. So immersed  
  
in her activity, she failed to notice when her two year old charge crawled away.   
  
The little girl placed one hand before the other and crawled into the dark foliage a few  
  
yards away. As minutes passed, the irritation of the gold chain around her little neck, sticking to  
  
her skin, ticked her off. She grabbed the sapphire fox charm and tugged. It wouldn't budge, so  
  
she decided to ignore it for the time being.   
  
After taking many twists and turns, her blue eyes lit up at the sight of a flower patch. She  
  
happily crawled into the patch, and grabbed a fistful of daisies. She giggled in happiness as she  
  
grabbed handfuls after handfuls. "Kagome, what did you do with your clothes?" scolded a middle  
  
aged woman, as she picked up the little girl.   
  
The little girl blinked at the stranger and smiled. "Come on, dinner's ready. Can you say,  
  
'Mommy'?" cooed the elderly woman. The little girl giggled in response and stuffed her thumb  
  
into her mouth. "Let's go Kagome." smiled the woman, hugging the little girl. "Your father's  
  
tummy is probably begging for food."   
  
***  
  
The young maid searched in distress for her young charge after noticing her absence.  
  
Though a tad bit late. "Milord and milady are going to be angry if I can't find princess Kikyou."  
  
murmured the maid. "Why couldn't I have inherited my demon powers now?" moaned the maid,  
  
when she spotted her charge. At least, she thought it was her charge.   
  
"Lady Kikyou!" gasped the maid. "How did you get those clothes?" as she looked down  
  
at the clothes she was carrying. "Their peasant's clothes too. We better get you changed before  
  
you see your mother for the first time." The little girl looked up at her with dull brown eyes and  
  
began to cry.  
  
*Pause for Explanation*  
  
Kagome: Princess and of royal blood. (The one with blue eyes and charm). She was originally  
  
named Kikyou by her real parents. But now that a peasant has mistaken her for her daughter, she  
  
is renamed Kagome.   
  
Kikyou: Daughter of the peasant. (The one with brown eyes). She was originally named Kagome  
  
by her real parents, but now that she is mistaken for a princess, she is named Kikyou.   
  
So, basically, they switched places. Kagome is taking Kikyou's status as a peasnat and Kikyou is  
  
taking Kagome's status as princess....confusing, isn't it? If there is any questions, you can contact  
  
me at sakura_youko@hotmail.com or AIM me. My screen name is Densetsuno Youko. I'll be on,  
  
on Saturday 20 from 12:00 P.M. to 2:00 P.M. ^_^)  
  
*End of Explanation*  
  
***  
  
"Where's my child?" asked the excited kitsune youkai. The maid presented the crying  
  
little girl to her lady. "My little Kikyou!" cried the lady in happiness.   
  
"Be careful, your going to squeeze her to death." admonished a male kitsune.   
  
"How can I not? Who came up with the stupid rule of not letting a mother see her child  
  
for two years after birth?" demanded the lady.  
  
"Aya, you know those are the rules of us black kitsunes." sighed the youkai lord. "In  
  
addition to the fact our child will look and smell human until her eighteenth birthday."   
  
"Akira, it just isn't fair!" snarled Aya. "Why us? Why not the other types of kitsunes?  
  
They don't have these stupid curses or rules!"   
  
"You may leave." ordered Akira, ignoring his mate's whining, before the maid bowed  
  
and left. "I'm going to contact the Eastern Lord. Maybe we can engage our little princess to his  
  
son. I heard he's quite charming, even at such a young age. He'll be perfect for our daughter!  
  
What was his name again...?"  
  
"Youko." supplied Aya, rolling her eyes. "I can tell your memory hasn't improved over  
  
the years." Akira shook his head as his mate took their child towards the garden.   
  
  
  
***  
  
"She seems so cheerful today." murmured the middle aged woman. "I should record this  
  
day as the firs time Kagome Higurashi looked so happy." she laughed.  
  
"It would seem so, Mira." agreed her husband. "And what is that charm around her neck?  
  
It's so expensive!"  
  
"Charm? Huh, where did she get that?" asked Mira, spotting the fox charm. She gently  
  
unclasped the charm and stared at it. "I don't know, Kokei, I didn't buy it."   
  
"I'm not sure what's going on, but let's put this away in a safe place." suggested Kokei,  
  
taking the charm from his wife.   
  
"Kagome, where did you get that?" murmured Mira. Silence was her answer.   
  
***  
  
End Prologue   
  
Please read and review! ^_^ Hope it wasn't to confusing... 


	2. Training

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

* * *

**Training**

Mr. and Mrs. Higurashi watched happily as their little Kagome grew over the next five years. Kagome was a nice child deep, deep, deep, deep down, but she had an untamable spirit. Advice and orders, she disregards. Love and protection, she says she doesn't need it. In addition, she tended to cause more than enough trouble in a single hour than a pack of children could in a year. Just the other minute, she chased some chickens down the street, knocking down everything and everyone in her way. It wouldn't have been so bad if she hadn't ran into an elderly lady and cracked the lady's hip.

"Old people are so weak!" pouted Kagome, refusing to admit her wrongdoing.

"Kagome." scolded Mrs. Higurashi sternly. "Behave yourself. Things can't go on like this, I'm sending you to your grandma's house. Our family came from a long line of miko, I think it would be nice for you to become a miko."

"Okay," replied Kagome, sucking on her thumb. "Can I go play now?"

"Yes, but we're leaving tomorrow." stated Mrs. Higurashi, eyes welling up with tears. "I'm gonna miss you. Your papa will miss you too."

* * *

Kikyou, the pride of the lord and lady of the southern lands, was preparing to meet her future mate. Kikyou smirked in her own mirth before a maid alerted her to the arrival of the prince of the eastern lands. Kikyou held herself proudly as her small feet carried her to the front gate. Kikyou bowed in respect to her parents and the guests.

"Ah, it's great to see you!" greeted Akira.

"As do I." replied the eastern lord. "And that must be little Kikyou."

"Yes, it is." replied Aya happily, pulling her daughter into her embrace. Kikyou happily returned the embrace, burying her face into the crook of her mother's neck.

"Disgusting." snorted a voice, causing Kikyou to pull away from her mother.

"Youko." admonished the eastern lord. "Behave yourself. This is princess Kikyou, your future mate." Youko made a gagging face, his tail twitching in annoyance.

"I don't want a sissy, weak, human as a mate." Youko replied, his golden eyes locking with Kikyou's brown ones.

"She won't remain a human." sighed the eastern lord, "we've been over this and she isn't weak."

"Then prove it to me." challenged Youko, smirking slightly.

"I'll show you!" exclaimed Kikyou, straightening herself. "Mama and Papa say I'm the best! I've beaten everyone in this castle!"

"Spoiled brat." stated Youko, "they let you win purposely."

"You'll see!" challenged Kikyou, unaware of the trouble she was getting herself into.

* * *

"Grandma Kaeda!" greeted Kagome cheerfully, after her parents left. Kokei, her father was proud when he left for their village. But her mother left crying like there was no tomorrow. "When can I start my training?"

"Aren't ye sad or afraid?" asked Kaeda, frowning slightly at Kagome's odd attitude towards her parent's departure.

"What's sad? Why should I be afraid?" asked Kagome, grinning from ear to ear. "I wanna start training, pwease?"

"Of course." replied Kaeda, leading Kagome out the door and towards a field.

* * *

Youko yawned, feeling his eyelids getting heavy as Kikyou tried to climb the tree again. "I know your under some curse to remain a human, but this is sad." yawned Youko. "You can't even climb this little tree."

"Why are you so mean to me?" asked Kikyou with tears welling in her eyes.

"No reason, I just don't like you. The sight of your ugly face makes me sick. Your stench is putrid, why don't you just leave me alone?" asked Youko, stretching on the tree limb before closing his eyes and blocking out Kikyou's sniffles.

"I'll prove to you I'm not weak." vowed Kikyou. "I will make sure you become nice to me and like me."

"As if." snorted Youko softly, before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"Now if you add this type of leaf with this yellow flower..." started Kaeda, after collecting all sorts of stuff.

"It can relieve pain on small wounds." replied Kagome, who seemed to be lost in her own thoughts.

"How did ye know that?" asked Kaeda with bewilderment. "Did ye's parents..."

"I don't know." replied Kagome smiling broadly. "It just came to me. This is too easy, can we do something else?"

Kaeda smiled slightly to herself; sure that Kagome was a natural born miko. She was wrong. Kagome could use the bow fairly well for her first time, but her energy was slightly strange. Kaeda couldn't put a finger on what was strange, so she disregarded it.

_3 years later_

Kaeda closed her eyes as a tear slipped her from her eyes. Over the three years, Kaeda had trained Kagome. Kagome's bow skills were excellent as were her herbs. But she couldn't purify, she didn't have any of that power at all. It wasn't that she didn't have power and potential, it just that her power...wasn't pure, not filled with malice, but it has an uneasy feeling to it.

Kagome had run out of Kaeda's village after the cruel words that were thrown at her by the villagers. The villagers couldn't stand Kagome's disobedience and wild nature. They hated her tricks and her smart remarks. Kaeda had thought that she had returned to her parent's village, but it wasn't until a few months later when Kagome's parents came to visit that she learned otherwise. "Kagome, where are ye? Please be safe."

"My little baby!" cried Mrs. Higurashi in the arms of her husband.

"Please stop crying." pleaded Kokei, "you'll harm our baby." he stated, pointing to her stomach. Mrs. Higurashi was blessed with a second child who has yet to seen light, but would this child ever meet his sister? Where did Kagome run off too? Was she safe? These questions ran through their minds, but they all remained unanswered. All they could do was pray that she was safe and happy.

* * *

Please read and review! 


End file.
